Refinement
Refining can make your equipment better and stronger. To achieve this, you need Ores, also referred to as Refine stones, which can be drilled in Mines spread across Caballa Island. There are 2 different types of stones, Physical Refine stones, used to refine Physical Weapons, Hats and Shields and Magic Refine stones, used to refine Magic-type Weapons, Hats and Shields. The Refine stones are divided into 4 refining levels; * Rookie Refine (Level 1 ~ 4) = Fragment ores * Novice Refine (Level 5 ~ 7) = Impure and Gem ores * Advanced Refine (Level 8 ~ 10) = Pure and Flawless ores * Expert Refine (Level 11 ~ 13) = Rare ores (Ancient Steel, Moonstone, Mithril, Garnet, Ori-harkon, Zircon, Adamantite, Alexandrite). Ores such as Agate, Jasper, and Tantalum are from Season 1 and where originally used for Expert Refine. They are now obsolete. For a list of the type and number of ores required for refining different equipment, see the Refine Charts on the Ores page. Refinement Success Rate & Stat Magnification Ratio The table below shows the success rate and magnification ratio for all equipment types sorted by their Star Ranks. With the numbers listed in the Magnification column, you can calculate the stats equipment can have at different refine levels without needing to refine it. Refining Assistants are available, such as Anvils and Refine Fortune Cards which can be used to increase the success rate percentage at Blacksmith Marx. Calculating Equipment Stats Example 1: A 3-Star shield with a Base DP of 800 will have 2,800 DP at level 13. Formula: (800 x 3.5 = 2,800) Example 2: Ice Heart Sword (Legendary Equipment, 5-Star) with a Base AP of 960, will have 4,608 AP at level 13. Formula: (960 x 4.8 = 4,608) Anvils Anvils are refining assistants that increase the Success Ratio at Blacksmith Marx. The higher the level of the Equipment, the more anvils needed to implement the Anvil's bonus. Mine Locations As the 'Techichi Mine - Golden Ash' map is not available on this server, the techichi ores have been moved to 'Snow Mine - Precious Jewel' and the ores from Snow Mine have been moved to 'Black Swamp Mine - Silver Jewel'. Ori-Harkon and Zircon have been removed from Tapasco Mine and Snow Mine, and are only drillable in Black Swamp Mine. Desert Beach Mine - Crystal Copper 1st Mining Lot of Crystal Copper * Bronze Fragment * Impure Bronze * Pure Bronze * Tin Fragment * Impure Tin * Pure Tin * Sulfurous Fragment * Impure Sulfur * Pure Sulfur 2nd Mining Lot of Crystal Copper * Quartz Fragment * Quartz Gem * Flawless Quartz * Amethyst Fragment * Amethyst Gem * Flawless Amethyst * Agate Fragment * Agate Gem * Flawless Agate Caballa Relics Mine - Jade Steel 1st Mining Lot of Jade Steel * Lead Fragment * Impure Lead * Pure Lead * Soft Iron * Impure Soft Iron * Pure Soft Iron * Steel * Impure Steel * Pure Steel * Ancient Steel 2nd Mining Lot of Jade Steel * Jasper Fragment * Jasper Gem * Flawless Jasper * Cat's Eye Fragment * Cat's Eye Gem * Flawless Cat's Eye * Kunzite Fragment * Kunzite Gem * Flawless Kunzite * Moonstone Black Swamp Mine - Silver Jewel 1st Mining Lot of Silver Jewel * Silver Fragment * Impure Silver * Pure Silver * Tantalum Fragment * Impure Tantalum * Pure Tantalum * Titanium Fragment * Impure Titanium * Pure Titanium * Ori-Harkon * Mithril 2nd Mining Lot of Silver Jewel * Turquoise Fragment * Turquoise Gem * Flawless Turquoise * Opal Fragment * Opal Gem * Flawless Opal * Tiger's Eye Fragment * Tiger's Eye Gem * Flawless Tiger's Eye * Garnet * Zircon Snow Hill Mine - Precious Jewel 1st Mining Lot of Precious Jewel * Okenite Fragment * Impure Okenite * Pure Okenite * Stibnite Fragment * Impure Stibnite * Pure Stibnite * Adamantite 2nd Mining Lot of Precious Jewel * Spinel Fragment * Spinel Gem * Flawless Spinel * Hyacinth Fragment * Hyacinth Gem * Flawless Hyacinth * Alexandrite Tapasco Volcano - Silent Lava Tapasco Mine 1 - Silent Lava * Scolecite Fragment * Impure Scolecite * Pure Scolecite * Pyrrhotite Fragment * Impure Pyrrhotite * Pure Pyrrhotite * Jadarite Fragment * Impure Jadarite * Pure Jadarite * Adamantite Tapasco Mine 2 - Silent Lava * Chrysocolla Fragment * Chrysocolla Gem * Flawless Chrysocolla * Jacinth Fragment * Jacinth Gem * Flawless Jacinth * Cassiterite Fragment * Cassiterite Gem * Flawless Cassiterite * Alexandrite